Meeting the famous Dean Winchester
by NerdGirl123
Summary: Sams teacher gets to finally meet the famous Dean Winchester, who she's heard so much about from Sam, after Sam has an accident. But will he be all she expected? Sam age 5 / Dean age 9


Hey guys. I had to write this when the idea came to me. Sorry if its terrible! Please review to help me get better! -NerdGirl123

**Bold = Miss Maiseys thought****s**

* * *

Miss Jane Maisey had only been teaching for a few weeks. She loved her job, especially seeing the kids happy and learning. Of course, she wasn't allowed to have favourites- but she did. Sam Winchester had only been in her class for a few days, but he had already proven his intelligence and charisma many times. Even though he was a mere five years old, he was extremely mature.

But even though he was very clever and caring, there was something strange about him. Jane had never once seen his parents, but she had seen his older brother plenty of times. Every day after school, she would watch young Sam run over to the older boy and engulf him in a hug. It was very sweet to see. Jane knew lots about Sam's brother; Sam was always talking about Dean. He brought in pictures of himself and Dean for show and tell, he drew pictures of him and Dean, and he made Dean Macaroni necklaces with extra glitter. Jane was astounded at the siblings close relationship, but was also rather concerned about the apparent lack of any parents.

It was a cold Wednesday morning in December when Sam had the accident. It was playtime, and Sam was on the monkey bars again. He had been on them every day, trying to get the whole way across. He hadn't managed to yet, but his determination was inspiring. He was almost done when his hand missed the yellow rung, and he fell to the floor sharply. Luckily Miss Maisey had been watching; she saw him land awkwardly on his small arm. She rushed over to where the small child was still crumpled in a heap.

"Sam?" She asked, bending down to see the damage, "Sam, are you okay?" When he didn't answer, she gently helped him to his feet and took him inside. When they reached the warm safeness of the classroom, she realised how he was softly cradling his arm. He was making no noises, but Jane could see how hard he was trying to hold in his tears. Once again, Sam had surprised her, most children would have been bawling their eyes out; she had never seen such self restraint and control from a child.

"Sam, I need you to take off your coat so I can have a look at your arm okay?" She asked kindly. After Sam had removed his jacket she saw just how out of shape his arm looked. **Yeah, something's definitely broken**. "Okay Sam, it seems your arm is broken. I'm going to need to phone home so you can be taken to the hospital" She explained calmly, "Is your mummy or daddy around?"

Sam looked down sadly, and shook his head. "No. Mummy is dead"

"Oh" Jane wondered why she wasn't told this. Now she felt completely awkward, "well what about your dad?"

Sams small face looked slightly panicked, but then smoothed out before he answered, "No, He's gone working. He drives a lorry"

By now Jane was completely lost. What was she supposed to do now? "Okay, well who can come and get you? Who is looking after you at the moment?" **Surely there was someone I can call.**

"Dean." Sam answered quietly.

Jane looked at him in astonishment; **surely the two boys' aren't alone? No, of course not. He probably meant he just wanted dean. **"Okay Sam. I'll call Deans school and let him know what's happened." Sam smiled and nodded gratefully before turning his attention back to his now throbbing arm.

After reaching Dean and explaining to him what had happened, Jane and Sam waited for him to come and get Sam. Jane was still confused, but assumed Dean would resolve any questions she had. When Dean arrived at the school reception 10 minutes later, he quickly got the room of Sam's class before speeding off to find his little brother. When he burst into the room, his eyes immediately sought out Sam and relaxed a little when they found him.

"Hello, you must be Dean." Jane asked politely, "My name is Miss Maisey; I'm Sam's teacher, I'm afraid he's had a nasty fall and will require hospital treatment." After she had finished introducing herself, Dean rushed over to where Sam was sitting.

"Oh Sammy," Dean sighed, "What happened?" Sam looked up at his brother with adoration before explaining the incident. When he had finished Dean gently looked at his broken arm and his face flooded with concern again.

"Come on then little man." Dean said whilst picking his brother up and placing him on his hip so he could look at Jane, "Thank you for taking care of him ma'am." He said respectfully.

"Oh it was no problem Dean, however, I do have some questions I need you to answer before you take Sam to hospital." By this point Sam had buried his face into Dean's shoulder, taking care to protect his arm. Dean nodded like he knew what was coming.

"Firstly, who are you staying with? Sam never told me."

Dean inhaled largely before answering, "We are staying with our grandmother. But she is getting older, so can't leave the house much. That's why Sam said to call me." Dean finished with his usual dazzling smile.

Jane nodded. **Of course, that makes sense. I worry too much!**

"Okay then Dean, you had better take Sam to hospital." She smiled at the two boys.

Dean nodded and thanked her again before exiting the room with his brother in his arms.

"Dean," Sam asked, "Why did you lie to Miss Maisey? We have no granma"

Dean replied softly, "I know Sammy, but she can't." Sam nodded slowly, though he still didn't understand. But Dean was really smart so knew what was right. It had always been just him and Dean. And that was good.

"Love you Deaney." Sam whispered.

Dean smiled and held his brother closer, "love you too Sammy. Now let's get you to hospital."


End file.
